


Never Too Late

by BegoneThot



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Gon and Killua are 18 in this, Kurapika has lonely milf syndrome point at him and laugh, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, killua is such a little shit, kurapika is suffering from sexual tension lmao, not enough works with my obscure ot3, past Leopika but also like. it was never official to begin with, time to treat Kurapika like the lovely twink he is! squad, will add tags as the chapters go.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BegoneThot/pseuds/BegoneThot
Summary: Kurapika has been forced to take his vacation days after years of nonstop working, and he uses his free time to make some changes to his lifestyle. It goes smoothly for a bit, but when Gon and Killua reach out to him with the suggestion of a simple get-together, Kurapika unexpectedly offers more than he is ready to give. That is, a place to stay while they're in the city for an entire week.Gon and Killua are just entering the primes of their lives, and Kurapika is beyond fucked up because of it.





	Never Too Late

"So, they're coming over tonight? Did you get everything prepared? You do know what Gon's favorite meals are, right? Oh! And you can forget about Killua shutting his eyes at all if you make him sleep on the couch. He says that it's fine, but really, the kid is just bluffing."

Kurapika couldn't help but smile warmly with amusement at the voice on the other side of the line, listening intently to Leorio's endless thread of what to expect once the teens came over. Apparently, they were on their way to the city, and what had only started as Gon's insistence for a simple get-together with Kurapika became Gon and Killua being invited to stay over at Kurapika's apartment. Somehow.  
The invitation escaped Kurapika before he could begin to hesitate, and even now, he couldn't pinpoint what exactly his thought process had been right then. All he could guess was that he was trying to be spontaneous, just like he had been with other decisions lately.

"Leorio, I think I have it all covered. I know that they've grown a lot, but I doubt that means that they've suddenly become a handful." If they matured, then it could be the opposite, really.

"Yeah, yeah... I know that, Pika." Leorio sighed, but he sounded content. There was a comfortable moment of silence after that, in which both young men simply enjoyed of the other's presence, far away from each other as they may actually be.  
"This will be good for you." Leorio spoke up after another moment. Kurapika stopped pacing around his living room, calmly sitting down as he thought about Leorio's words. "Do you even remember when was the last time you saw them? Even if it was fairly recently, it couldn't have been enough."

Kurapika knew that trying to argue with Leorio was a lost case at this point. The evolution of their relationship had been surprising, but not at all bad. Kurapika had experienced first-hand the way Leorio's earnest, straight-forward nature affected him; how he had made Kurapika lose a lot of the fight he had in him just so he could listen closely to Leorio's observation and advice.  
Not for the first time, Kurapika wondered whether he'd affected Leorio as well, yet he also didn't want to be selfish by taking credit in Leorio's own development. The man could be a nature to be reckoned with when he maintained himself level-headed, persuasive with a voice that only spoke honesty with a seemingly practiced ease. He was a doctor, after all.  
Still, Kurapika seemed unable to completely dismiss his own argumentative nature, and if he pushed hard enough, then Leorio would be ready to strike right back as always. As they say, old habits die hard, and to not expect them to have at least some disagreements even at this point was simply unrealistic.

"Yeah, I guess." Kurapika agreed, relaxing into the couch and looking up at the ceiling. It was five in the afternoon, only two hours or so until Gon and Killua arrived.

"Yup! Chin up, they'll be thrilled to see you. Anyway, I have to go now, but I'll make sure to call you soon, alright? Let me know if anything happens."

Kurapika had been ready to give his farewells and hang up all on his own, and yet he couldn't avoid the petty way he felt helplessly stung by Leorio's simple action of deciding to do it first. The calm Kurapika had before turned into a sense of dread, like a heavy cold stone was sitting at the bottom of his stomach and only sinking further. Kurapika felt like he was coming down with the overwhelming weight.

"Yeah, you too, Leorio. Be safe." It was all the response he could give before he abruptly hung up, bringing down his phone to stare as his screen lit up and notified him of the call ending. Why did he do that? For some reason his mind had told him that he would feel better if he reminded Leorio where they stood in their relationship, that Kurapika still had the ability to build those walls Leorio had come to resent so much.  
He certainly didn't feel better, but at least a more familiar side of him was enabling the comfort of being alone. Peace and quiet.

Kurapika stood up again and began wandering, looking around at the newest additions to his apartment's decor. It had been around three months since he'd left his responsibilities behind, and not by his own volition. No, it seemed like Queen Oito had realized how tense Kurapika had maintained himself for the longest of times, and finally decided that enough time had passed in order to get away with granting Kurapika his "accumulated vacation days".

He'd been right here a few days after he'd agreed, pacing in his living room and attempting to figure out how he could get back to work without Queen Oito's refusal. The entire time, Leorio had been staring at him like he'd finally lost it. It hadn't been that far from the truth, really.

In the end, very late at night, Leorio had simply stood up with a sigh of exhaustion, disappointment written all over his features. He'd gone up to Kurapika and took him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes as he said the words that still rang clearly in Kurapika's mind as if they had been spoken just yesterday.

"You need to calm down and realize that some people aren't out to get you. This may be hard to believe, but they care for you dearly, Kurapika. Why can't you simply be grateful for that?"

He'd been stunned into silence, watching as Leorio stepped away and leaned down to pick up his briefcase before leaving. Planning to get back to work soon enough, no doubt.

The whole situation had caused a drift in their relationship, and they'd gone weeks without speaking to each other. All that time cooped up in his own apartment gave Kurapika the time to reflect on himself and his life-style; It made him realize how empty his apartment felt, how little hobbies to spend time he truly had, and how little he knew about housekeeping.  
His improvement, if it could even be called that, started out small. One day he was out getting the same groceries as always, when he decided to bring back home a simple painting that caught his eye. Next thing he knew he found himself idly wondering what colors and objects would best compliment that one painting, and soon, over the next weeks, his apartment gradually became an aesthetic made entirely out of Kurapika's taste.

His unexpected vacation had also granted with him enough time to explore the internet, eventually landing on all sorts of videos of people doing everyday tasks in ways that intrigued him. His curiosity seemed to be more taken to the aspects of cuisine though, recalling the cooking fiasco from his time taking the Hunter Test with nostalgic amusement. He could cook if he truly wanted to, right?  
Just to prove it to himself, he began making lists of ingredients he'd need for recipes that looked particularly appetizing and entertaining to make. His mistake had been taking on a complicated dish from the start, mending his error the next time he went out for groceries to follow more simple instructions. The results hadn't been perfect, but they did look more promising as a starting point.

Kurapika slowly relaxed into the new activities of his life-style. His wardrobe was full, his bookshelves stacked with collections of his favorite books since childhood, and now he even had a coffee shop that he liked visiting at times.

He wondered, had this been the reason why he'd invited Gon and Killua over? So that somebody could be witness to the changes he was proud of? Admitting so, even if privately, took some effort, yet he refused to believe that any of his doings came out of a place of vanity. He'd had fun doing these transitions, and now he was ready to share his own content with some old friends.

Still, why did he have the feeling that something was amiss? Like he wasn't truly accomplished just yet.

Maybe he should get a dog- No. A cat. Or a fish?

Ah, right. He'd be returning to work anytime soon, so owning a pet wouldn't be the smartest decision in the long-run.

Should he stop visiting the pet shop down the street? Possibly.

He definitely needed to slow down.

With that fleeting thought in mind, Kurapika connected his phone to the bluetooth device in his living room, his jazz playlist playing in a comfortable volume as he left to the kitchen. Time to distract himself and start dinner before his guests arrived, then.

  
The lasagna remained in the oven's heat, the salad, soda cans, and a bottle of white wine sitting in the fridge. Kurapika returned to the living room after that, a documentary about a dangerous city playing on the flat-screen TV. Earlier that day, he'd gone out for an early-morning jog, the events of that day, though fairly insignificant, catching up to him and nearly lulling him to sleep while he waited at his navy-blue couch for his guests to arrive. Who would have guessed that playing the role of gracious host could be so exhausting? He technically hadn't even started, but anticipation had kept him on his toes for the entire time until he had finally allowed himself to relax.

That was, until he received a text, phone vibrating in his lap and awakening Kurapika. He blinked and picked up the slick device, reading the brief text and standing. He looked down at himself and straightened out his outfit; a loose fitting long-sleeved gray shirt, black jeans, and white flats. He gave himself a moment, taking in a deep, steadying breath, and then went to open the door.

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika barely had time to consider how out of practice he was in not being able to sense one of Gon's "attacks", enough to react accordingly in time. The teen had stepped into Kurapika's space and enveloped him in a tight hug, Kurapika's breath hitching by the force of it. He was speechless, for some reason wanting nothing more to get a better look at Gon.

_"Gon!"_ Was all he could say, much to his embarrassment.

"Easy there, big guy." Killua had stepped in after Gon, reaching to pat him on the shoulder before smiling at Kurapika, amused by the situation.

Gon pulled back and gingerly let go of Kurapika, chuckling and the sound doing strange things to Kurapika's chest. The moment Kurapika caught sight of Gon's face, he felt unable to stop staring. He blinked in surprise; When had both boys become taller and more muscular than him?

They looked worn, but in a way that suit them. In a way that told Kurapika that they were out there in the world and living their best lives, together as the universe and cosmos had intended.

Killua was no longer the tallest of the two. His body was more athletic than anything, broad and yet elegantly slim, just like his older brother's, and there was no trace of that innocent baby-fat to his face anymore. Somehow, his hairstyle worked just as well as it did back when he was younger. ...And was that a piercing on his brow?  
He was- Well, gorgeous, like he easily belonged on the cover of a modelling magazine or in a teenage-drama.

Meanwhile, Gon himself was a stark contrast from Killua, and yet just as perfect. He was much tanner than Kurapika remembered, his hair still spiky in its style, but definitely lacking in its dramatic length from before. He was taller and more muscular than Killua, his charming boyish features easy to mistake with something flirtatious, with how effortlessly dreamy he looked. For example, all he was doing was beaming at Kurapika with a blinding smile, and he already felt weak.

"Woah, Kurapika! Your place looks great, and you look different!" Gon complimented. Behind him, Killua dragged in their luggage, shutting the door and stuffing his hands into his jean pockets with an easy smile.

Kurapika took a deep, grounding breath and forced a smile on his face. "Gon, Killua. Welcome, it's been so long." He said graciously with a small bow, slowly relaxing. He could do this. "Here, let me show you guys where you'll be staying so you can settle in for the night. We'll be having dinner soon, but I could give you a tour before that."  
It took a bit of convincing so the teens let him help them with their luggage, leading the way to the single guest room next to his own.

"One of you can stay here, and the other one can take my room. And no, you won't be arguing with me on this, I've already decided to stay on the couch." He was serious, but he still smiled at both boys over his shoulder.

"Ah, Kurapika, you really didn't have to bother." Gon, being Gon, argued anyway. Kurapika smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You're my guests. My place, my rules, remember?"

"Uh, no, seriously. The two of us can stay here." Killua said after peering into the bedroom, eyes settling on the single queen bed inside. He didn't give Kurapika a chance to argue, simply flashing him a playful smirk before he threw an arm over Gon's wide shoulders. Gon grinned broadly. "We'll sleep together."

...Oh.

"Oh." Kurapika finally said in realization, blinking and taking in the sight of both teens hanging off of each other so casually. They did make quite the breathtaking pair, as evidenced by Kurapika seemingly forgetting the entire process of how to breathe properly.

_What the hell is with you?_

Quickly, he turned away, side-stepping the duo and exiting the room, much to their surprise. "Well, I'll leave you to it then. Like I said, dinner will be ready shortly, but please, take your time getting comfortable, okay? I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me."

He reminded himself that opening the wine bottle this early into the evening would be definitely rude.

  
Dinner had gone smoothly enough, once Kurapika convinced himself that this should be like interacting with the Killua and Gon from all those years ago. In a way, it was; The boys had been more than ready to share their exciting anecdotes; adventures, battles, new people and places they had the pleasure to meet. It honestly helped Kurapika relax further (well, that and the wine), overcome with an almost nostalgic pride for his old friends. However, pride turned into something entirely else when Kurapika paid closer attention to the pair, watching the way they'd share those meaningful glances that could only be described as the definition of happiness. Kurapika could tell that they felt a pride of their own, and rightfully so; They'd made it this far, conquering all kinds of dangers and obstacles, and they only became closer than ever in the process.  
In love. They were in love, and more than happy to partake in this ever-lasting honeymoon. They could tell Kurapika right then and there that they'd been married for some time now, and Kurapika would believe it.

Kurapika wasn't sure whether it had been the alcohol messing with his senses, but the moment he'd been able to catch the movement of hands shifting under the table so they could touch, he'd stood up slowly from his chair, stepping away from the table and pushing his chair in place. He'd given the lie that he was starting to get a headache, that he'd had a long day, and politely excused himself for the night, but not before letting Gon and Killua know that he would take care of cleaning up everything later on tonight. If Gon or Killua had looked confused and worried for Kurapika, he had failed in noticing.

He didn't bother in turning on the light once he entered his room, quietly shutting the door behind himself and slipping off his shoes on his way to the bed. He tugged off the scrunchy from the half-ponytail he'd styled his hair in, sighing when his knees sunk into the soft mattress before the rest of him collapsed atop of it. His hands reached for pillows and brought them to sink his face into the soft material, groaning and arching his body with a strange frustration. He was _wanting_.

_Wanting what, exactly?_ He reasoned with himself exasperatedly.

Gon?

How ridiculous and completely uncalled for. He felt nothing for him aside from the friendship they'd forged over the years, why would he ruin something so special with something that made so little sense?

It meant absolutely nothing, and he could prove it to himself.

With that new goal set in mind, Kurapika wasted no time to remove his clothes, all garments ending up in a messy heap on the floor beside his bed. Already, he felt hyper and overstimulated, gazing down at himself through the darkness and focusing on the erection tenting beneath his cotton briefs.

_Get on with it. It means nothing._

Kurapika inhaled sharply, throwing his head back as his hand darted down and began touching, blindly fondling his cock through the thin fabric. He shuddered in disgust when wetness met his digits- God, he was _leaking_ already?  
It was all he could take before he inserted his hand into the slit of his briefs, taking a firm grasp of his shaft and stroking upwards with a loud moan, back arching off the mattress. However, before the noise could fully come out into the wide space of his room, he threw his forearm over his lips and pressed down hard to stifle the sound.  
He was caught in a strange frenzy he'd never experienced before, one that only became hotter under his skin with each passing second and made him shiver, wanting more, seeking more, with only his inexperienced hand to help alleviate him. And just like that, his arousal was met with another dangerous feeling; devastating loneliness that brought tears to his long lashes. His arm moved from his parted lips to his wet eyes, shutting them tightly as his wet breathing mixed with the lewd noises of his messy strokes. Did he usually leak like this when he needed to get off? Then again, all the times before had been done out of necessity rather than something triggered purely by arousal.

He thought about Gon and his blinding smile and warm honey eyes, the beautifully sculpted muscles of his torso contained by a simple black tanktop that had become slightly damp with warm sweat, something that Kurapika had not minded one bit. A pathetic whimper squeezed itself out of his throat and his chest heaved, teeth gritting as his strokes came in circular motions this time around.  
He was so devastatingly _big_, Kurapika remembered, big enough to lift Kurapika and manhandle him however he desired with ease. Like Gon could bend him over any surface or maneuver him against the nearest wall, while blunt fingernails left marks on his pale skin and made Kurapika whine needily with desire. He could definitely break Kurapika with a single thrust if he desired so, and Kurapika would only be able to thank him by the end of it all.  
Was that close to what Killua experienced each time they fucked?

He came with a stuttered, high-pitched breath and an arch of his back, toes curling as his hand, wrist, and stomach got covered in pearly hot cum. After a few seconds, he slowly retracted the touch and just laid there while staring at the ceiling, dread creeping up to his exhausted form and completely avoiding him from enjoying the after-glow of his orgasm. He couldn't even clean himself up right away, like a persistent nagging in his mind tried to convince him to do. No, if there was something Kurapika wanted to do, that was to cry for the first time in forever. It would only be appropriate, no? Here he'd been thinking that he was making progress with the broken pieces that remained of his life, only to go ahead and do something unthinkable in the most selfish way possible. No amount of decor nor perfecting of recipes could undo what he was at his core; A despicable human being who invited his friends over just to jack off to them while they remained oblivious elsewhere.

Kurapika removed his underwear, using it to wipe away at the cooling mess of cum staining his skin before throwing the garment aside. He made his way lazily under the warm bedsheets and sighed, doubting that his slumber would last for long with all things left to do. He may not get to say goodnight to Killua and Gon and make sure they had everything in order for the night, but he eventually wanted to walk out and clean around his apartment, afterwards get ready for bed as he always did.

He was weak, but that didn't mean that his strange situation could get any worse. It definitely felt like Kurapika had fallen deep enough for that to be impossible.  
A week, that was all the time they were staying for, all that Kurapika would have to get his shit together. Already, he was feeling glad for the exhaustion that took over, hoping that the way he let go of his emotions along with his consciousness would be something that lasted.  
Perhaps he was just too stressed, and his psyche had acted out by giving him such messed up desires. This was bound to happen to anyone who worked for as long and as hard as Kurapika, no outlet whatsoever for his sexual needs.  
It was all the logical explanation his mind could provide him with, while his eyes closed and he was soon losing consciousness. However, none of it explained why the last thoughts in his mind as he fell asleep were of Gon and Killua, when they had stood by the doorway and looked at him with warmth and thrill to see him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that Kurapika deserves to have some unapologetic fun of his own.
> 
> EDIT: HEY so I realized that what I've posted so far is more like a draft since I am not fully pleased with the pace of things within the story, also I may have found a few errors. I'll probably edit it and let you know once I post a second chapter, so look out for that! Thanks for reading and being patient. 💖


End file.
